


Welcome Home

by Whispering_Sumire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Beginning to 13x06, Alternate Ending to 13x05, Cute, Dean's POV, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Reunion, Sam Ships It, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire
Summary: Dean doesn't believe it.His heart is hammering in his chest, he can barely breathe and there's no way in hell this could be possible. He knows that, so why is he so full of hope? Especially when he hadnonebefore?Fuck it, he knows the goddamn answer to that question already. He'd known the moment he had witnessed Cas die.Heloveshim.[Or: The one where Cas is their big win, finally,finally, and there is only one possible thing Dean can do about it.]





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I have no idea what I'm doing and no Beta to speak of, lol- so, apologies beforehand for the spelling mistakes and so, so much love to anyone who reads this!
> 
> A/N: I've been writing for a few months now, and decided to revamp this a bit, to anyone who has read it, you may want to read it again, to those of you finding this for the first time, I hope you like it, and enjoy! Muah!

Dean doesn't believe it.

His heart is hammering in his chest, he can barely breathe and there's no way in hell this could be possible. He knows that, so why is he so full of hope? Especially when he had _none_ before?

Fuck it, he knows the goddamn answer to that question already. He'd known the moment he had witnessed Cas die.

He _loves_ him.

It's such an intense, passionate, furious thing, and the realization had crashed into him full force the very instant that the angel's body- one he had only ever known as strong, determined, _alive_ \- had crumpled to the ground, lifeless. All the air had rushed out of him, his legs had given way, and his brain had gone into a numb sort of overdrive.

It had been like an epiphany-- actually, it was more like a reality he was just too devastated to ignore.

And he had _hated_ Jack.

He knows it wasn't right to blame him, and he had known, somewhere deep in his subconscious, that Jack was- _is_ \- just a kid. But it had still felt like it was his fault, and he's Lucifer's hellspawn anyway, the boy is going to cause atrocities they won't even be able to think to name with temper tantrums they'll never see coming.

He's probably also jealous- he'd figured out _this_ little nugget of truth at one point when Sam had been chastising him for being a dick, yet again- that Jack got all of those last days with Cas, and he hadn't even been  _born_ yet.

The past few weeks it had been running on an endless loop in his head, that Cas was dead, and that he loved him. It's gotten to the point where the idea of dying himself has even started becoming appealing. Not necessarily _just_ because of Cas' death, there are other things too.

There's that weight, the weight of everyone who's died and every apocalypse they've stopped and mom abandoning them, only to return for barely a split-second before ending up locked away in some alternate dimension with friggin' _Lucifer_. The weight, the _burden_ of all that- pushing, shoving, taunting him toward an edge he understands all too well.

"Dean?" Sam breathes shakily beside him, drudging him out of the twisting storm of thought in his mind.

Dean hasn't said anything to him yet, he'd just revved the engine and started speeding Baby as fast as he could to a new, peculiar location the moment he'd hung up. Sam's eyebrows are raised and his eyes are a little too wide. Dean knows he's scaring him. He's been scaring him all day.

He had tried to make his little brother feel better by drunkenly passing out in the middle of the hotel-room floor with intimate things wrapped all around him, and the ruse had worked a bit. Enough, anyway, to make up for the fake snoring, the 20$ bra, and the ache in his back from camping out on the (frankly, pretty nasty) carpet.

Dean can't bring himself to talk, he's mildly suspicious his body would take the opening of his mouth as an invitation to start openly sobbing, and he really needs to focus on driving. Besides, what if it wasn't real? Wasn't _actually_ Cas? Was some sort of decked out communication God luring them to who knows where for fuck knows what reason- it's happened before.

So, just in case, he doesn't say it, doesn't say, _'It was Cas, could be Cas, and maybe, just maybe, my angel is alive.'_

Sam seems to be getting the fact that he's not about to get any information out of Dean just now, and decidedly sits up to watch the road, confused, but alert.

* * *

"Cas, is that really you?" Dean asks, urging himself to make sure, to make absolutely sure, before doing _anything_ else. But it's him, _has_ to be. It looks like him. Those steady clear-blue eyes.

Dean tries to swallow, but his mouth is suddenly bone-dry.

Cas gives the slightest of nods.

And then Sam is talking, Cas stepping forward into the light as he responds, that deep gravel timbre resounding inside Dean's head.

Was it _always_ this hard to breathe?

He can't stop himself, his legs shakily drawing him forward until he's surging at Cas thoughtlessly, maybe a little clumsily, but he doesn't even _care_.

He grabs the collar of Cas' trenchcoat and pulls him closer, something wry he's saying about being 'annoying' swallowed as Dean presses their lips together, urgent, desperate, wanting. It's light at first, just a little brush of feeling, but it still feels like electricity and need and something tantalizing he can't even put a name to.

He breathes him in- rain, heather, mountaintops, and little hints of gunpowder and grease and the scent of the Impala, family, _home_ \- all of it so perfectly _Cas._

He pulls back from the kiss, breathless, searching Cas' face. Everything else disappears, his whole being tunneling its focus on those snow-melt eyes, which are shocked, a little scared, and a little excited.

Dean allows one of his hands to drift up, caressing Cas' jaw with his knuckles, feeling the rough brush of stubble against his fingers, sweeping his hand up to Cas' cheek, tenderly brushing the pad of his thumb against a strong cheekbone. Cas leans into the touch, eyes fluttering slightly as he half nuzzles into Dean's hand.

Dean lets out a trembling breath, and a noise escapes him, something not unlike a whimper.

Cas' eyes snap open at the sound, and suddenly Cas' arms are wrapped around him, the angel's mouth capturing his in a sweet, tentative kiss. Dean gasps against his lips, laves at the seam of them, unable to control himself, wanting _more_ , wanting to _taste_ him. His other hand slides to the back of Cas' neck as his teeth graze and nip at his bottom lip, deepening the kiss, making it something more passionate, demanding.

Castiel kisses back curious, uncertain, languid, which isn't good enough, so Dean lets all of his need pour out, all of that desire, he's all teeth and dive and insistence and _want_ , his hand fisted in Cas' hair, the other brushing down the angel's side to squeeze his hip, urging him impossibly closer, until they're flush against each other.

The intensity of his desire leaves him reckless and rushed and fucking _terrified_ , like if he ever lets Castiel go he'd just disappear, lost again, forever.

Cas' mouth is warm, wet, tastes like sunlight and honey, and Dean just wants more, wants all of him. He devours the soft little mewls that escape the angel as Dean presses deeper, pulls their bodies together tighter, hungry and half-frantic.

Cas just takes it, wraps his arms around Dean's back and goes soft, vulnerable, pliant in his arms, rubs soothing circles into his spine even as he trembles when Dean sucks on his tongue.

They're both panting, harsh and breathless, when their mouths come apart with a small, lewd little sound. They're wound so tightly around each other- Cas' arms in a vice around his back, like maybe he's afraid to let go, too- that there's barely even a centimeter between them.

Cas' lips are still open, spit-slick and bruised cherry-red, his hair an absolute debauched mess, and his eyes, heavy-lidded, pupils blown wide, are locked on Dean's. The blue in those eyes, which normally look like fresh blueberries and the way sunlight reflects on sea-water and the way snow melts, are brighter and more vivid than Dean's ever seen them. They're softer, too, like everything in them has _just_ started to make sense.

It belongs to him, those eyes, the way they're looking at him, now, in this moment- with something dangerously close to desire and joy and something else that Dean doesn't want to put a name to, in case he's wrong- so he kisses them, presses his lips against each eyelid, and along all of his long, dark eyelashes. Kisses his forehead, his cheeks, his ears, his jaw, his chin, and his neck. Kisses those places twice more for good measure before returning to a wet, parted, gasping mouth. He kisses Cas soft and languid, slow and sweet, licking and sucking where he had bitten and nipped, running his tongue along the inside of his mouth in a way that makes Cas groan and shiver.

A smile creeps over him, a giant dopey thing that he can't for the life of him hold back, doesn't really want to, so he eases away from Cas' lips to let it happen, allowing himself grin at his angel (like an idiot, probably).

Cas looks up at his smile like it's the most profound and wondrous thing he has ever encountered, with this odd sort of surprise, like he had never expected anything like it, and then suddenly he's smiling, too. It takes over his eyes first, lighting them up brilliantly and crinkling them around the edges, scrunching his nose up adorably, his mouth softening into this wide, toothy grin that's beatific and breath-taking.

Their small, shared bubble of wonder, awe, and intense happiness, is broken by a loud, rough **ahem** meant to deliberately capture their attention. Dean is dimly aware that his little brother has been coughing like this for the past ten minutes, and decides to show him some mercy, sparing a wary glance.

Sam is positively _beaming_ , half laughing with his eyebrows raised high all, _'Is there something you want to tell me here, Dean?'_ painted across his face, and possibly a little: _'I'd really like to hug him, now. He's my best friend, too, you know'_.

Dean looks at Cas, who'd turned to see the source of the coughing as well, and whose cheeks were now blooming a bright, attractive red. The angel tries to keep his face carefully blank, but blushing like that's a dead giveaway. Dean laughs, fond and affectionate, shaking his head. He presses his fingers against Cas' jaw, insistent, turning him with a little push, one Castiel doesn't even try to resist. Dean kisses him once more, slow and deep and yearning for a few minutes before finally relenting and whispering: "Welcome home, Cas," in a low voice that sounds sand-paper rough, thick with emotion, against the shell of Cas' ear. Cas shivers again, and Dean brushes his lips against the angel's cheek as he moves away, relinquishing his hold with a smile.

He manages to let go, but only just, and to his relief- and perhaps amusement- Castiel seems just as reluctant, and at a little bit of a loss for what to do without Dean in his arms.

Sam looks at Dean, and then at Cas, and back again like he still can't entirely believe what he's just witnessed, and then he just shrugs with a little incredulous laugh before pulling Cas into a goofy little hug of his own (a completely _platonic_ one).

By the time all the _'I'm glad you're alive'_ hugging was done Cas looked like he'd just run ten whirlwind marathons without so much as a decent comb.

The resurrected angel takes a deep breath, smiles at Sam, grins at Dean in that same way he had before, where his whole face is fully involved in it, and Dean can hear Sam laughing again, but his focus is trained on Cas.

"I am glad to be back," Cas says finally, voice lower than Dean had thought possible, and tight with something like anticipation.

Dean finds himself smiling.


End file.
